The present invention relates generally to solid-state integrated circuits, and more particularly, it relates to a temperature compensated active resistor for use on an integrated circuit semiconductor chip or substrate wherein a stable voltage is generated which when applied to the gate of a P-channel MOS transistor results in the dynamic channel resistance of the P-channel transistor remaining substantially constant with temperature variations.
As is generally known to those skilled in the art, passive resistors such as poly resistors, N-well resistors and the like are extremely sensitive to temperature variations. Further, when a passive resistor having a high resistance value is manufactured on a semiconductor chip or substrate, a relatively large amount of chip area is required. In order to reduce the amount of chip area needed, there has been formed in the prior art active resistors such as transistors, pinched N-well resistors and the like which utilize a smaller chip area. However, disadvantage of being quite sensitive to temperature fluctuations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a temperature compensated active resistor which not only conserves on the amount of chip area, but has a resistance value that is substantially constant over the temperature range of -55.degree. C. to +135.degree. C.